Between Love and Hate
by babygirl20121
Summary: I picked her up in my arms roughly for the 1,000 time since i got into this horrible marriage and stared at her with begging eyes. "Please tell me you love me. Please tell me you don't hate me anymore and Justin is just a memory for you." She stared back and her eyes held something i haven't seen before. Love.
1. Chapter 1

My boss called me to his office, once I arrived from the airport. I guess he wanted me to tell him about my studies and see if I graduated with honor's since he paid for my classes. I didn't know why he bothered with me. After all, I was just one more of his workers… I open the door and he was laying on the bed. He looked sick.

"Hello Alex."

"Hello sir."

"You got your diploma?" I nodded.

"Yes sir. I gave him the paper." He dismissed it, coughing.

"I trust you." I frowned at him. "I need to talk to you." I sat by the chair next to him.

"Ok?"

"I'm leaving everything on your name." I stood up not liking it one bit. I knew he had no son or descendant, but leaving everything to me-

"Why?"

"You're my son." I glared at him putting my hands into a fist.

"What?" I said thru gritted teeth.

"I took care of you…"

"As your servant!"

"I paid for your college, I'm recognizing you as my son, I'm leaving everything to you.." He stared at me with pleasing eyes. Then he had a fit of cough and died. I grabbed him by the shirt and shook him.

"NO! You cant die! How did you became my father!" I was taken out, so the doctors could try to save him. I walked out of the ranch towards the lake closed by. I was staring at the water when someone hugged me from behind. I turned to find a petite, deep brown long curly hair, brown eye women smiling at me. I didn't smile back.

"Your back!" She hugged me again. I awkwardly patted her back.

"Yes… I- I need to be alone though."

"I could accompany you." I looked at her, and shook my head walking away.

"No. I need to be alone…."

Two weeks later.

I was now one of the riches guy in town… I finish the paperwork to that declared everything in my name, and buried…him… I refused to call him my father. I needed to go to the city to get some supplies, and I though I love the country… I like visiting the city… I wasn't use to traveling a lot. It felt new to me to do it. I stayed at an expensive hotel then walked around the grocery store. I was buying stuff for the house in the country went I bump into someone that always treated me like less of a person, because I didn't have money.

"Well hello there." She gave me a big fake smile. I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Would you like to come over to my house for dinner?"

"Why?"

"I custom between people like us." I was going to say no, when spoke.

"Please?" I sigh.

"Fine." I finish buying the stuff I needed I was leaving soon back to my beautiful country. Dinner time came to fast for my liking and I went towards the witch house. I press the door bell and stared bored waiting for her to open the door. But who open the door was a beautiful girl. She had long blond hair. Her eyes were emerald green eyes. Her lips were plump and full made for a man's kiss. She was wearing a long black strapless making her body looking breathtakingly beautiful. I couldn't find my words she frown.

"I'm Alex Melrose." Understanding hit her features, she wave me in. I walked in and she close the door. We walked to the dining room we sat down and ate, I couldn't help but kept staring at her… I never seen someone so beautiful. Did she had a boyfriend? Would she like me? Could I court her? After dinner me and her mom walked side by side.

"Thank you for joining us to dinner."

"My pleasure." I said business like. "could I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Does your daughter have a boyfriend?"

"No." I knew it was wrong of me, I knew I should just go to her personally, but something in her cold glaze towards me made me go to her mother.

"Why, did she caught your eyes?" She said hopefully.

"Yes." I admitted. "I know you guys have debts. I could loan you the money…"

"What do you want in exchange?"

"Nothing. I would like to frequent your daughter."

"You have my blessing." She said exited. So I did. I paid for their debt and frequent the girl who's name was Jennifer. She was cold and distant making me irritated with her mother a little bit. It wouldn't hurt her to put a good word for me.  
Jennifer's father got sick and was sent to the hospital. I paid the billed and gave Anya. That was Jennifer's mother's name, money. So they could stand up back on their feet. After that Jennifer accepted to by my girlfriend. But she was timid. I didn't pushed her. I figured she was just an innocent girl.

A month later.  
After kissing Jennifer I step back and took out a box opening it for her.

"Jennifer Brown. Will you marry me?" She stared at the ring something flicker in her eyes, but she hid it.

"Could I answer you tonight?" I nodded trying to hide how much that hurt me. I walked out with the box waiting impatiently on my hotel. IF she said no… I went to her house a little earlier to talk to Anya. We walked to her husband office.

"Hey!" She hugged me. "I heard you propose."

"She hasn't say yes." She kept her smile.

"She will! She's just shy." I nodded.

"Does she knows about our deal?"

"No, and you have my word that she will never know-"

"What is it I will never know." I stiffened turning towards her beautiful voice.

"Nothing honey. I planning our honey moon, and I didn't wanted your mother to ruin the surprise." She nodded and walked out. I sigh and sat on the chair. When dinner time came she accepted my marriage proposal and we would get married in another week. I told her we would live here in the city so she could be close to her dad. I was just going to let my best friend handle the ranch.

One month later.

We got married, when the pastor ask her if she would take me a tear went down her cheek but she said yes. There was something different about her. She was timid and shy before, but there was something cold to her… in the reception she disappeared. I didn't think much of it. Until my best friend Marcus called me.

"Can I talk to you in private?" I nodded and followed him. Once he was sure no one could hear us. He sigh and took on a deep breath.

"Alex. Your wife have lie to you. She don't love you." I put my hands into a fist.

"Don't talk about her like that."

"It's the truth! She was just now with another man. They are going to run away together in an hour."

"Your lying!" I grabbed his shirt about to hit him for the first time in our life.

"No I'm not. I record them with my phone." As he showed me, soon enough she was in the wedding dressed kissing someone.

"Run away with me now."

"I cant like this… meet me in an hour at the plaza."

"In an hour. My love…"

The video ended, and pain I never had before busted thru my chest. She just used me to get me to pay her families' debt, and now she was going to run away now that she was debt free… We'll she was in for a surprise.

**Writer's note: i know it kept forwarding fast, but the story is more about Alex and Jennifer. Next chapters wont jump as fast.**


	2. Chapter 2

I ran towards her room and found her packing. I lost it. I walked towards her grabbed her backpack and threw it against the wall hard making her run back to the window scare.

"Where the hell do you think your going?!"

"I'm leaving you! You cant stop me. You know I don't love you." I got closer to her and grabbed her arm pulling her to me.

"You're my wife. I own you." She glared.

"You cant make me go with you."

"The hell I cant." I pushed her back hard making her fall sitting down on the couch. "You can finish packing. I'll be waiting downstairs. You got three minutes, then I'm coming for you." I slammed the door shut and walked to the living room fuming. The jealousy was killing me. Anya came towards me with one of her fake smiles.

"I'm so happy you married my daughter. The wedding was so beautiful. Everything looked like a dream. Your going to have fun in Europe-"

"Change of plans." I said coldly. "I'm taking your daughter to live in the country with me."

She frowned and looked at me. "Something happened?"

"No. Just cancel the honeymoon. We'll stop at a hotel tonight then We'll be at the country tomorrow afternoon."

"Something happened." She repeated this time figuring it out. I was going to insult her when her husband came towards us.

"Can you get your daughter. Tell her I'm waiting for her, that in a minute I'll go up there to help her." She understood the meaning, nodded and went towards her daughter's room. I turned towards him with a fake smile.

"Sir." He hugged me.

"Take good care of my daughter, and welcome to the family." I smiled and nodded. I will take good care of the slut that is your daughter. Just then Jennifer came towards us. She hug everyone goodbye crying and her father the hug lasted longer. I sigh and waited for her. Then we got into the car. We stopped at a hotel and slept…. I was to tire to argue with her, so I slept in the sofa, while she took the bed. The next day we got ready took our bags and got back to the road.

"Do you want us to stop and eat something?" She turned and gave me a cold look.

"I don't want anything." I gave her a cold smirk and turned the car on and drove.

"You're the perfect wife, beautiful, and cheap. Good to know." She glared.

"Let's hope in the long run, you'll still happy with your purchase." I frowned. Is that why she was cold with me… she found out about me talking to her mother first…. We drove in a tension full car. Finally we arrived and Elizabeth came running towards me and hugged me just like that time when I found out my boss was my father. I hugged her awkwardly. I stared at Jennifer and she was glaring at the girl for her warm welcoming… Maybe. Maybe she was jealous…

"Jennifer this is Elizabeth." Elizabeth step back and stared at Jennifer curiously. "Elizabeth, Jennifer is my wife." She looked hurt.

"Y-y-you got married." I gave a nod. She ran away crying… after a long awkward silence we walked inside to our room. I put the bags on the room.

"Do you want dinner?"

"No." She snapped at me. I rolled my eyes and went to talk to Elizabeth. She calmed down and was making dinner.

"Are you better?" She nodded. "I'm going to eat here."

"And your wife?" She said wife with venom.

"She's not hungry." She nodded and continue cooking… I felt bad for her. She knew I never saw her as a women…. And the one I loved… I open the door to find her getting the phone and trying to make a call. I snatched the phone from her and broke it. She ran to the bathroom. I followed her. "What the hell were you doing!"

"I don't want to stay here. You cant make me." I grabbed her arms rough and pulled her to me.

"I can and I will. Your mine." She stared at me with hate, which hurt… "You want to see around the house?"

"No! I don't want anything." That piss me off. I grabbed her hard and threw her to the bed breaking my clothes off. And getting on top of her. "What are you doing!" She said scare.

"I don't want to do anything but consummate our marriage." I kissed her roughly, but she didn't kiss me back. I tried to force her to kiss me, but she didn't budge. I separated a little bit and glared at her.

"You can have my body." She said with disgust. "But you will never have my heart. When you kiss me. When you touch me. When you penetrate me. Know that I'll be thinking of him." Tears well up in my eyes and I got of her and walked out to my boss old office and locked my self there. I started trashing it and kicking around falling to the floor as I screamed in pain….. She was cruel…. Once I calmed enough I went down and ate dinner, then slept on the office I couldn't see her just yet…. The next day I went to work…. I didn't went back home until dinner time I saw Elizabeth.

"Were's my wife?"

"In her room."

"Did she ate dinner?"

"No. She hasn't eaten all day." I went to her room an open the door, she looked desperately towards it with hope until she saw me.

"You haven't eaten all day."

"I'm not hungry."

"I can work your appetite." I smirk. She sat from the sofa and glared at me.

"I hate you." That brought something dark inside of me. When she was my girlfriend, she acted like she liked me. She kissed me back…. It wasn't until the wedding date that she turned into this monster. I went towards her and grabbed her making her stand up. She glared at me.

"The feeling is mutual. But I didn't brought you here to be a doll. I brought a wife." I kissed her roughly trying to get a reaction. I got none. I pushed her back making her fall to the bed. "I don't ask you to love me. All I'm asking you is pretend like you did before." It will hurt less. She saw my intention and stiffened.

"I will be-"

"Thinking of him." I finished for her taking off my shirt and getting on top of her. "Guess what?" I kissed roughly. She didn't kiss me back. Frustrated I started to kiss her neck. "I don't care, as long as I'm the one that has you." I ripped her clothes off, she just laid there as I took my jeans off and was naked. I paused for a second surprise that I was still exited…But just looking at her beauty was enough to make me crazy… in another scene I would of seduce her until we both were ready… but being as she wanted to act cold I just got inside of her… she just laid there. The more she ignored me the more I rock towards her back and forwards trying to make her moan, or gasp or anything… nothing. The only reaction I got from her were tears. Finally I slump next to her then got up and dressed. I went to the restroom to freshen up. When I got out. I found her on the sofa crying, making me realized what I have just done…. I just rape her. I close my eyes feeling sick I walked slowly towards her kneeling down. "Don't cry." I put a hand on her cheek cleaning a tear. "Please don't cry. I wont do it again… It was just I don't know what is it, but you bring the worse in me… I swear I was never like-"

"Don't touch me! You make me sick! I hate you!." My hand dropped and just like that, the monster came back.

"Dinner must be ready now. Let's go."

"I told you. I'm not hungry." I grabbed her roughly and make her stand up.

"I wont let you get sick, because your stubborn. Now go." She gave me a cold smiled.

"Everything with you is by force isn't it." I flinch. But I didn't let her get to me.

"Only if your going to give me trouble." We walked to the table and sat down eating. She ate only half and stood up.

"I'm done."

"Don't you want coffee or something else to drink?"

"No." She walked away and I rested my head on the table. I was literally in hell.


End file.
